headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Blayne Moll
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = Buffyverse | series = Buffy the Vampire Slayer | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Sunnydale, California | associations = Sunnydale High School | known relatives = | status = | born = 1981 Most of the teen characters introduced in the first season of Buffy appear to be about the same age. | died = | 1st appearance = "Teacher's Pet" | final appearance = | actor = Jackson Price }} Blayne Moll was a secondary character featured in the WB Network television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Played by actor Price Jackson (credited as Jackson Price), he appeared in the fourth episode of season one, "Teacher's Pet". Biography Blayne Moll was a student at Sunnydale High School and a member of the varsity football team. Blayne liked to brag about his sexual conquests and boasted to one of his friends about having slept with seven women. Blayne was also a rival with Xander Harris whom he felt was a nerd. In turn, Xander felt that Blayne was a jerk. In biology class Blayne was lab partners with Buffy Summers. In 1997, the school's science teacher, Doctor Stephen Gregory, was viciously beheaded. He was replaced with a substitute teacher named Natalie French. Miss French was an extremely attractive woman and had captured the attention of most of the male population at Sunndyale High. Blayne volunteered to show her where the Science Hall was. Miss French gave her class a project, which involved creating Papier-mâché replicas of a praying mantis' nest. Blayne volunteered to help her out after school. He soon discovered to his horror that Miss French was actually a mythological monster known as a "She-Mantis". Like the insect from which she was named, she hunted virgins to mate with, then killed them after they fertilized her eggs. Despite Blayne's claims to the contrary, he was in fact a virgin, and served as the perfect victim for Miss French. She took him back to her house where she locked him inside of a cage. Blayne watched in horror as the voluptuous teacher showed her true form and killed several other people in front of his very eyes. Miss French had also captured Xander Harris and placed him in a cell next to his. Driven practically mad, Blayne described what he had seen to him. Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg and Rupert Giles broke into the woman's lair and destroyed her. Giles freed Blayne, but when the others learned that he was a virgin, he threatened to have his father (a lawyer) bring a slander suit against them if they ever revealed what they knew. Xander told him to shut up. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Teacher's Pet Notes & Trivia * * Actor Price Jackson also played the role of Morgan on the television series Baywatch Nights. See also External Links * * Blayne Moll at Buffyverse References Category:1981/Character births Category:Characters with biographies